


In The Forest

by The_Beatle_Queen



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Kids, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Beatle_Queen/pseuds/The_Beatle_Queen
Summary: someone is watching Brian





	In The Forest

“You know I can see you right” Brian says with a slight annoyance to his voice.  
He was sat on a bench in a forest, he’s been going here since he was 13 now he’s 18

Brian comes here when he needs to unwind to get away from people he normally reads a book or brings his acoustic guitar  
So when a young blond starts to watch him from a distance it really annoys him.  
The same person comes back every day for a month now it’s driving Brian crazy he had to do something. But the blond didn’t react at first so he stood up and took a step towards the bush in which the other was hiding and repeated himself

“I can see you, so just come out”  
The blond did react this time standing from his nealing position  
He was maybe a year or two younger than Brian, his blond hair was a bit messy but still pretty as he stood there fidaling with his fingers

“So why have you been watching me”  
The younger boy looked up at him Brian, he looked so scared

“I….uhh…..I…..”

Before Brian could react the boy had launched forward pressing his lips against Brian’s for a split second before pulling away stepping back

“Oh god, I’m so sorry”

The young boy turned around to run away, Brian after the initial shock finally he began to run after him  
“WAIT, I DONT EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME”

Surprisingly Brian court up to him quickly, before they even got out of the small forest  
Tackling him to the ground with a thud rolling around in the small trail until Brian had him pinned to the ground straddling his hips  
They both puffed trying to catch their breaths  
The younger softly struggled but gave up after a few seconds.

“So, are you going to tell me who you are and why you where watching me?”  
The younger sighed knowing there was no way out  
“My name is Roger… Roger Taylor”

Brian finnaly got a good look at his admirer, this Roger boy. He was handsome, with strong cheek bones his long blond hair flows across the ground with his beautiful ocean eyes look up like a deer in head light.

“I…I…I was walking and decided to go into the forest and heard you playing your guitar….. so I sat and listened…. everyday I saw you come down I followed you in hopes of hearing you sing or play again” Roger blushed under Brian’s intense gaze

“Really, so if you just wanted to hear me sing what was that kiss about?” Brian smirked seeing the darker red that ran over Rogers face

“I ahhh….. I just, i didn’t know what to do an..”

Before he could stop talking Brian leaned down and kissed Roger, it was longer and more forceful than the first but it was great. Brian’s hands gripped tighter around his wrists, Brian licked at the top of Rogers lips wanting more. Roger gladly opened his mouth letting Brian explore but then Brian pulled away having a slight blush on his cheeks

“Sorry, that got away from me”

“I….liked it”

“I liked it too”

Brian got up getting off of roger standing putting his hand out helping him get up

“You wanna go and sit down?”

Roger smiled slightly looking up at Brian

“Yer yer I would like that”

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a one off little fic that I had figured i should post it, hope everyone liked it


End file.
